Milestone 17
Milestone Schedule= Milestone 17 - Monday, 24ᵗʰ September 2007 Note: PC Online Test 2 this month * Instant hero infantry respawning (replace current character with hero without need for re-spawn) * Build running from X360 disc - Tatooine only * Window in window technology (talking head picture-in-picture) * Session Unlock content - Tier 2 * Session Unlock content - Tier 3 Art: *Tatooine Redesign Artwork – Phase 2 Setup (Multiplayer): * Yavin 4 - Phase 1 * Tatooine - Phase 2 - Assault * Tatooine - Phase 2 - Hunt * Tatooine - Phase 2 - Heroes vs. Villains * Mustafar - Phase 2 – Conquest *Hoth - Phase 2 - Assault Setup (Story): * Tatooine - Phase 2 * Tatooine Training - Phase 1 * Cato Neimoidia - Phase 2 * Yavin 4 - Phase 1 * Hoth - Phase 1 *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction - Phase 2 *Coruscant Story to Demonstrable Quality **Seamless visual transition between VBF layers **Core combat visual effects near final quality and implementation **Consistent character/vehicle/weapon animation **AI provides immersive and focused combat experience **No cutscenes (due to mo-cap dates) *1ˢᵗ draft of Voice script (changes to Story and further in-game dialogue) delivered * Xbox Live Lobby, Friends, Statistics, Leaderboards, Account Management online features integrated *Medals & awards implemented |-|Roadmap= Milestone 17 - Monday, 24ᵗʰ September 2007 Summary: *Tatooine Training *Tatooine Artwork Redesign Content Detail: *Tatooine Training Phase 1 *Medals & Awards *Tatooine running from Xbox 360 disc *Window-in-window *Xbox Live Features Game Design (Multiplayer): *Yavin 4 Phase 1 *Tatooine Phase 2 – Assault *Tatooine Phase 2 – Hunt *Tatooine Phase 2 - Heroes vs. Villains *Mustafar Phase 2 – Conquest *Hoth Phase 2 - Assault Game Design (Story): *Tatooine Training Ground Phase 1 *Tatooine Phase 2 *Cato Neimoidia Phase 2 *Hoth Phase 2 *Yavin IV Phase 1 *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction Phase 2 Game Design (Miscellaneous): *Medals & awards implemented **After Match Awards Gameplay Features (Miscellaneous): *Instant hero infantry respawning **Replace current character with hero without need for re-spawn *Animated ships **Tested on X-Wing and LAAT *Session Unlock content **Tier 2; secondary alternate weapons **Tier 3; class-specific abilities Art (Characters): *Heroes - Chewbacca *Cutscene models - X1 (Act 1) Head + Body *Cutscene models - Captain Botha Art (Planet Levels): *Tatooine Redesign Artwork - Phase 2 Art (Weapons): *CIS -> Soldier Class -> Minigun Art (Vehicles): *AT-TE *HTT *TIE Bomber *T-47 Snowspeeder Narration: *1st draft of Voice Script delivered **Changes to Story and further in-game dialogue Technical (Rendering): *Window-in-window technology **Talking head picture-in-picture, also demonstrated in Bespin Story Star Destroyer destruction Technical (General): *Build running on PS3 debug kit **Lobby; a list of players in the frontend **Friends; invited & joins working **Statistics; integrated into leaderboards **Leaderboards; leaderboard of number of kills **Account Management; done by blades on 360, no visible change *Build running from X360 disc Production: *Deliver Xbox 360 Builds *Deliver PS3 Builds |-|Release Notes= Written version coming soon - Google Docs version. |-|Milestone Feedback= Written version coming soon - Google Docs version. Category:I&T - Milestones